magus_senate_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Recording 298: Silver Hand
The Following is a recording taken by Archmage Gehlnarine Liridian upon investigation of alleged spy activity within the Silver Hand against the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Recording Location: Stormwind Harbor Date: January 26th, 624 K.C. The Following Recording is raw and has not been altered in any way. Matiff Durthan says: Throwing me to the Magus Senate knowing the relationship between them and us! Stromheart narly got me kill and this is all on him! Ritchard Elric says: Well there you go. No, I don't know about it. But please do tell what happened. Matiff Durthan says: It was my desire that when I retired I'd further my magical training with the mages of Dalaran. Matiff Durthan says: When I told Tenevus of this, he asked that I act as somewhat of an ambassador. Ritchard Elric says: And how is it you came to assume I had anything to do with that? I'm not affiliated with Dalaran, your teachings, or Tenevus' decisions. Matiff Durthan says: You're one of his champions and have known Tenevus long enough. Sir Ritchard Elric shook his head, "No, I've nothing to do with.. that. In my time as Order-Inquisitor I've come to learn that the 'Senate' would see us all but removed from our position as the right-hand of the Church. If I -had- known? You wouldn't have been sent there. Dalaran is a dangerous place for the Silver Hand. Ritchard Elric says: And for no better reason than their ignorance. What little strength they have is offset by their self-righteousness. Ritchard Elric says: They're right, we're all wrong, yatta yatta. Matiff Durthan says: And the same can be said of the Order from what I've seen. But to throw me, someone who has bled for this Order, to the wolves like that with no warning and only a smile. That's is wrong, that puts my life on the line right when both of my children were born. So in essence, that is Tenevus trying to take me from my children, and that is worth fighting over. Ritchard Elric says: I don't believe he knew. Tell me - do you -truly- believe the Grand Master of this Chapter would so willingly throw someone under his command to the proverbial 'wolves' and do so without somehow covering it up? Ritchard Elric says: It was an accident on his part. Matiff Durthan says: Well, seeing as how I'm a user of magic, don't believe in the Light as you all, use to be the very thing you hate as a Warlock.. all of which he knows. Ritchard Elric says: You're missing my point. Ritchard Elric says: If you were in his position and wanted someone removed.. would you not do it quietly and make absolutely sure that the individual was indeed put under? Ritchard Elric says: I'm fairly sure he didn't know that the Senate stood so readily against us. And I doubt many others know that. I know it because it's a part of my job. Firelord Matiff Durthan takes a breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then why does it seem that there is little care of others within the Order?" Sir Ritchard Elric sighed, ".. I don't believe there is little care for others. We've taken care of ourselves and each other quite well and for a long time. Otherwise.. the body count would be staggering at this given point. How is Tenevus to know something he has no experience with? He was trying to do you a favor. Albeit it backfired.. you can't blame him or anyone else for that. Blame the Senate. You said they attacked you?" Matiff Durthan says: Never attacked, detained, yes. Given a stern talking to, yes. May have had a blade touch me a few time, but no more than that. Firelord Matiff Durthan sighs, "Everytime I try to do some good, something happens. And it always involves you Light-slingers.." Ritchard Elric says: And what did this 'talk' consist of? Matiff Durthan says: I was deemed a spy due to me reporting to Tenevus last night. I explained myself, there was some arguing, and that's it. Sir Ritchard Elric nodded and ran his right hand through his beard in thought, "Did you catch any names?" Firelord Matiff Durthan frowns. "No. There were no names." Ritchard Elric says: If you were to see their faces again, would you recognize them? Matiff Durthan says: Even if I did, why would I? In essence, they were right. Ritchard Elric says: They were -right-? You weren't a spy. Matiff Durthan says: I was used as a spy! I may not have known, I may have had good intentions of my own, to learn what I could of magic. Matiff Durthan says: But I was still used! Ritchard Elric says: You weren't used as a spy. The spies I use are already embedded in their ranks. It would be asinine to send someone in as directly as you were sent in. Spies are friendly faces - not faces of an Order they stand against. Ritchard Elric says: You weren't used, you weren't harmed, and there will be retribution. Remember this, Matiff: Ritchard Elric says: Stormwind is the city we look after. Our Chapter is -based- here. And if they can make but one of us uncomfortable in their home? We can make their entire Senate uncomfortable here and aborad. Matiff Durthan says: No, Sir Ritchard, there will not be any retribution from the Silver Hand. And if there is, I will come after any and all involved. That, I swear. You will let this go. Ritchard Elric says: I was wondering how much gloating would pull you little critters out of the woodwork. Vanidicus Alexander says: Gloating?! You are a paladin! Honorable! And you send spies inta yer allies homes?! Sir Ritchard Elric laughed. DeVin says: Oh, clam up Baelheit. We've got them red handed. This is how these Southern yahoos do things. Ritchard Elric says: It sure is. Ritchard Elric says: And you seem to take pleasure in threatening stray members of an Order that does nothing to you as well. Arranax DeVin glanced to Matiff. "You shown my knife yet? I want it back." He said matter of factly. Firelord Matiff Durthan blinks once more before extinguishing the flames around him. "Knife..? That piece of iron?" Ritchard Elric says: Oh well. They caught us. The jig is up, so to say. Vanidicus Alexander says: Threaten? No. Message to give? Yes. Vanidicus Alexander says: And yes, the jig is 'up'. Arranax DeVin took a deep breath. A very deep breath, and then just began speaking. "Listen you gnoll fucking, sub human, stable boy mounting, totem following, worthless, feckless, useless swine ... we knew your lot wasn't to be trusted. Once this is brought North? The alliance Damon's brat and Dawnstrider signed is done with ... and as for that iron? Yes. Give it back." Ritchard Elric says: You're speaking to -the- wrong individual to feign innocence, boy. And don't forget that. Your lot is as guilty as anyone in this city - even the rats at being some of the most haphazard turncoats this land has seen. Firelord Matiff Durthan pulls the battered piece of iron out of his pocket, eyeing it before tossing it to Arranax. Ritchard Elric says: Please, take your information, spread the word. And I will gladly do the same. Ritchard Elric says: And that is not a threat. For every action there is a reaction. But you knew that. Vanidicus Alexander says: We are allies of this church. This alliance. As you are. I was the one who found your dead archbishops soul, bless him. And your order would attempt to embed spies in our city? Call us guilty for refusing to bend to the sovereignty of a band of Knights. Vanidicus Alexander says: We hold allegiance to your king, to our alliance. Ritchard Elric says: You aren't trusted because you are not worthy of trust. You've made moves against the Church and you've made it clear as day that you're not individuals of honor or merit. Vanidicus Alexander says: Moves? Ritchard Elric says: Well.. babysteps. Arranax DeVin caught his favorite knife, returning it to his hip. "What in the Abyss are you shit stains going to do, hmm? Whine? Bitch? Moan? We explore the very nature of the cosmos, and you all? A joke. Thank you. Honestly. Thank you." Vanidicus Alexander says: Compared to this running sprint you've taken at us? Vanidicus Alexander says: You have nothing. Ritchard Elric says: Then why is it you're so excited and I'm as calm as a flower in a field on a spring day? DeVin says: This'll put the notion of dealing with this swine to rest. Matiff Durthan says: Ritchard, I've made moves against the Church in my own small way. I tried to encourage a friend of mine to teach of the Shadow when he wanted to. I stood up for him against the Church. Ritchard Elric says: The truth is.. Arranax DeVin laughed softly. "No, no, you don't get it, light-fucker ... you just gave my voting bloc what we needed to hold back. The Council will never support this now. Thank you." He actually did giggle at this. Ritchard Elric says: Well, thank you. DeVin says: Our city flies. You're still grounded in the dirt. Ritchard Elric says: You did us a favor. DeVin says: Remember that. Ritchard Elric says: And.. Ritchard Elric says: You got ran out of your home. DeVin says: ... we did? Ritchard Elric says: Let's not forget -why- Dalaran floats. DeVin says: Because we willed it, light-fucker. Ritchard Elric says: You floated away while the rest of us stayed and fought. Vanidicus Alexander says: So we could attack the lich king? the enemies of life? Ritchard Elric says: Who was it that lead the world against the Lich King? Ritchard Elric says: Was it.. a mage? Or was it a paladin? DeVin says: No, no ... he ignores the fact we made war on the Lich King, AND a dragon flight. Vanidicus Alexander says: It wasn't you. Ritchard Elric says: It was a paladin! Vanidicus Alexander says: Do not think so highly of yourself, man of the cloth. Ritchard Elric says: Dun dun dunnn. Vanidicus Alexander says: It does not become you. Firelord Matiff Durthan frowns, looking at Ritchard, "Are you now saying that Tenevus sent me to attempt to be an Ambassador to a group that you don't even want to deal with to start with?" DeVin says: Please ... it's done ... we have the damned recording ... we can kill this alliance in its crib now. Vanidicus Alexander says: Yes, sir. Ritchard Elric says: You were sent there for what ever reason, Matiff. I'll inform Tenevus when he is near. Ritchard Elric says: But no, not as a spy. DeVin says: Let these Southern swine bow before glittering crystals, or what ever in the Abyss troggs do. Ritchard Elric says: He most likely had honest intentions for you. I.. would've stopped it. Ritchard Elric says: Hopefully these lips will fly off and we can get some peace. Vanidicus Alexander says: I am of Stormwind as well Ritchard. The city is not perfect, but I didn' realize tha' there were those within 'ho'd fallen so far as to spread paranoia and spies into the homes of their own 'friends.' Ritchard Elric says: -Your- tabard came to Stormwind because that person believed you were all turning coats on what it is you stood for. Ritchard Elric says: And you've proven to me that she was right. Ritchard Elric says: So don't try to turn this around on me. It's all on you. Matiff Durthan says: I will talk to Tenevus on my own, this Order really has done nothing for me. Run out my wife, my brother Aurion left, Sir Wallcroft as well. Many of my friends and people I would die for no longer are here." Vanidicus Alexander says: We didn' send our men inta yer midst. We trusted you. Ritchard Elric says: She.. isn't a man. Ritchard Elric says: I'll gladly bring you a copy of the report if you'd like? Albeit the name will remain anonymous. Arranax DeVin rested his weight on his scythe as he smirked. "I denounce you. I denounce your foolish religion. I denounce all that you stand for, light-fucker. It is done. When this is offered to the Senate, you will have made a foe of the Kirin Tor." Ritchard Elric says: And when my information is submitted.. the Kirin Tor will find that Stormwind is not a pleasant place for turncoats. Ritchard Elric says: Your biggest flaw is I have months of information where as you have.. two minutes of it. Vanidicus Alexander says: But the Kirin-Tor are not enemies of Stormwind an' the church. Vanidicus Alexander says: Just you DeVin says: What do we need of this mud pit? Ritchard Elric says: What do we need of you? Matiff Durthan removes his tabard before letting the flames of the small elemental catch it. "I will see Tenevus myself. As Naval Advisor for the Silver Hand, I advise that the fleet goes no where for I will sink it. That advise lasts until I've spoken to Tenevus Ritchard Elric says: I'll speak with the Kirin Tor when they want to stop playing games. I'm not hard to find. Vanidicus Alexander says: I'm sure. DeVin says: You're speaking to them now. Ritchard Elric says: I'm speaking to three of you. And one of you who thinks that insults and curse words make him witty. I'm sorry if I find it hard to take you seriously but I do require a fair practice of maturity in conversation with others. Ritchard Elric says: But pray-tell.. who is it I speak to? Arranax DeVin looked to Gehl for a moment. "Care to tell this gnoll fucker what my rank is within the Kirin Tor?" Ritchard Elric says: Ah, see. Vanidicus Alexander says: You speak to Councilman DeVin, Archmage Gehlnarine of the Violet Eye, and Commander Alexander of the Battlemage Corp. Sir Ritchard Elric nodded, "Ritchard Elric. Order-Inquisitor." DeVin says: Keeper of the Uplands, and Baron Keel Shatter to boot, you lackwit. Ritchard Elric says: My question is this. And I ask that you don't play me for stupid. Ritchard Elric says: Why is it you've discussed the Church at length and regarding it's disposal in Dalaran? Ritchard Elric says: You're allies, are you not? Or are you telling me there is a sub-faction in the Kirin Tor acting without your consent? Arranax DeVin snickered a bit. "Seems we're done here ... seems we're just through. We have the information we needed. Someone wish to tear a rift?" Arran burst out laughing once more, the mage seemingly honestly amused. "Oh. We are a free culture. Differrent groups do as they please. Thanks to this? Well ... my voting bloc won't support a damned thing. Kudos. You helped me." Ritchard Elric says: Alright. Well.. as I said, that spy came to us. And she will gladly attest to it. So take your weapon of mass destruction and enjoy your triumph. Enjoy. Vanidicus Alexander says: While we are free to act. We are a whole. We do not act against the alliance. Vanidicus Alexander says: We will find this spy. Vanidicus Alexander says: And she will bring your darkness into the Light. DeVin says: Ignore him ... just ignore him ... Sir Ritchard Elric nodded, "M'hm." But nevertheless he'd walked away to find the gryphon he'd left behind a few moments earlier. Vanidicus Alexander says: Yes, sir. DeVin says: The next spy we find? I execute. Vanidicus Alexander says: Good day, inquisitor. Ritchard Elric says: Good day. Sir Ritchard Elric looks at Mdurthan. DeVin says: Good day, and get fucked.